EuroMusic Song Contest 15
The EuroMusic Song Contest 15 was the fifteenth edition of the EuroMusic Song Contest. The host country was Spain, that won the last edition, with the song Say yay!. The contest took place in Madrid. It was the second time that Spain hosted the contest. Location After the Spanish victory in the previous edition, the RTVE announced that they will host the this edition. They said to choose a host venue, through a selection. It will be the second time that Spain will host the contest. All interested cities could sign up at the RTVE. The broadcaster said that the venue has to have at least a capacity of 8.000 people. Here you can see the cities and venues who where intrested to host the contest. Host venu Shortlisted The EBU announced that Madrid was choosen as host city for this edition. It was the first time that one city hosted the contest lore then once. Madrid hosted the very first edition of the contest. Format Number of participants Since the seventh edition the EBU announced to put a maximum at the number of participants. In the seventh and eighth edition, eighteen countries were able to participate. Because the introduction of the semi finals, there is no maximum of participating countries. Running order There are specific rules about how a country gets his running order. The host country will have a random number. The rest of the countries will be split in to groups (first- and second half). This will happen fully random. After, a team will create a running order. Song Each country sends one song to the contest. There are no rules about the language of the song, but the song can't be longer than five minutes. Voting rules After that all the participating countries have sang their song, each single country awards a set of points. The country who gets the most amount of points wins the contest. If two or more countries receive the same number of points, the country that received from the mst countries points, will be ranked higher. If that is also the same, then the country who have the highest rank of a country, will be ranked higher. Semi final allocation draw Semi Final 1 Semi Final 2 Final Scoreboard Semi-final 1 12 points Below is a summary of all 12 points received: Semi-final 2 12 points Below is a summary of all 12 points received: Final https://scorewiz.eu/scoreboard/view/297581/euromusic-song-contest-15--final 12 points Below is a summary of all 12 points received: Other Countries Debuting countries * Andorra - The broadcaster from Andorra announced that they would debut in the contest. The main reason was that the Spanish broadcaster invited them to participate in the contest. * Latvia - Latvia already showed interests to participate for a couple of years. When the EBU published the official list of participating countries, it was clear that Latvia would take part for the first time. * San Marino - SMRTV announced that they would select an act for this edition. Returning countries * Ireland - The Irish broadcaster, RTÉ, announced that Ireland would return to the contest after a break from three editions. Withdrawing countries * Austria - The Austrian broadcaster decided to withdraw from the contest because of the disappointing results. * Finland - The Finnish broadcaster, Yle, announced that they were not taking part in this edition. They gave no specific reasons.